


watching, ceaselessly

by darthrevaan (Burning_Nightingale)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/darthrevaan
Summary: Kylo Ren has watched him since the day he came aboard Hux’s ship.





	watching, ceaselessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> Exactly 300 words as of Scrivener's word counter.

Kylo Ren has watched him since the day he came aboard Hux’s ship. In the quiet moments, when he’s not throwing a tantrum or brooding in his room, Ren becomes of a quieter, more dangerous mood - and that is when he watches. Hux confronted him about it only once; it ended in blank-eyed silence and Hux uncomfortably leaving the room.

The constant observation is unsettling, but Hux lives with it. Through their trials in the Unknown Regions, through their glorious return to the galaxy and their crushing failure at Starkiller base, he feels Ren’s eyes on him, but he refuses to acknowledge him. If he wants to watch, let him watch.

And then Snoke dies.

Kylo Ren destroys. It is what he was made for, the purpose for which Snoke honed him to a sharp edge like the finest of Mandalorian blades. 

Kylo Ren destroys everything he touches, which will include the First Order itself if Hux cannot stop him. Ren seized the mantle of Supreme Leader from Snoke’s still-warm corpse and now his black-gloved fingers have the Order by the throat, choking out more life each time they contract. 

But he has his weaknesses. Given the right information, he can be led by the nose. 

“The girl is on Balmorra,” is all he needs to say, and off Ren goes, indulging his pet hatred to the exclusion of all else. 

It’s not a good thing - a good thing would be Kylo Ren’s head on a pike - but it’s a thing he can use. How he can buy himself time without Ren’s influence, time in which he can make progress towards the Order’s final destiny. 

They are on track to take the Core, and soon enough Hux will rid himself of Ren - and those eyes, ceaselessly watching.


End file.
